My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!
by Sonic Mario3
Summary: Sonic has been gone for two years, and Eggman took over half of the U.S. Now, all of his friends hate him, so he runs, but on the way, he meets Rainbow Dash, and the two discover some dark secrets. I know, sucky summary, but please, just read. Thanks to TheCloudtop for being my Co-Author, and to Pyro1101 for use of Sky Blue! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 1: The Return of Speed

* * *

Hey, guys, this is Sonic Mario3! The story behind this, Sonic is returning from a two year adventure. Took no one with him, didn't say goodbye, he just up and left.

Really sorry about the delay of Chapter 4. Been doing School work, and been lazy. Heh heh. Anyway, Chapter 2 will be out in a few days, so look out!

-Sonic Mario3

* * *

Two years away from my friends. I didn't know I was gone that long, I thought it was a month or so. Sure, I could have said goodbye, but I didn't figure... Ugh... Amy's going to be ticked... Anyway, I had been gone for two years. I had no idea where I was going, but I just ran.

I do that a lot. When I run, it's like I'm in a trance, one that I'm not always wanting to get out of. Other times, it's just a place I go to think. When I wake up, I'm in a different place, not knowing how much time has passed. I'll wake up in other countries, land masses, even underwater.

Ugh. Water. Anyway, two years without being home. Amy's probably gonna break up with me for this. Running again, trying to find my way back home. After a while, I make it back to a familiar field. I would take Tails here and race against him. He would be in the Tornado, while I would be on foot.

Another few seconds of running, and I see the little town where we live. Speeding up, the Mach Cone appears around me. Going even faster, it sharpens, and I blast off in a Sonic Boom. A tingling sensation goes through my body. This has never happened before, so I don't know what to make of it.

Off in the distance, a rainbow appears, but is falling straight down, almost as if something had created it, and fallen. Shrugging it off, I run into the city, and run to Amy's house. Stopping at the door, knocking, and waiting. I wait for two minutes, and knock again.

Her car is in the driveway, so I know she's home. Finally, the door opens, but Amy is not the one who answered. Standing in front of me is a black hedgehog with blue head spikes. "Ch- Christian?!" I say in horror. Christian was arrested 2 years ago for attempted murder, what's he doing out?

A look of surprise comes across his face. "Oh. You're back." He says flatly. "Hey, Amy! Blue dude's back!" He shouts. I really wish he didn't shout that. There are barely any cars out, so I'm pretty sure Tails, Knuckles and everyone else heard him.

After a few seconds, Amy appears, looking at me with a different look than when she would chase me around.

I would take those days over this one in a heart beat.

"What are you doing here, Sonic?" She says in her high voice, but in a different tone. "I... came back... so I wanted to check up on you-"

"Why would I need checking up on?"

"N- no reason, I just-"

"What, you don't think I can take care of myself? That after you disappeared for two years, that I would be all teary and broken down?"

"No! I just wanted to see you. But it looks like I'm not welcome." With that, I turn and walk away, hoping that Tails will understand a little more. I was wrong. "Tails! How ya doin', buddy?" I say, and Tails punches me in my face. "Ow!"

"So, you choose now to come back. Where were you when Eggman attacked and took over half of the United States?"

"Tails, I-"

"Don't give me any of your 'Running Trance Don't Know how to Tell Time in' bull crap."

"But- Tails, I wanted to say sorry. I'll get Eggman-"

"Eggman died five months ago. I killed him, actually. Why? Because without YOUR Fat A$$ I had to do everything my self."

"Tails-"

"Get out of here, Sonic. And this time..."

He turns to go inside, and before he closes the door, "Don't come back."

* * *

So, how was this first chapter? Next one's from Rainbow Dash's point of view.

-Sonic


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 2: I Guess you Could Count This as a Sequel...

* * *

Hello, guys! Welcome back to Family is Magic- I mean, My Little Sonic! That's right, Thanks to a user called "Toothless Killer", I've decided to turn this into a Sequel! So, welcome to the next chapter of My Little Sonic!

* * *

Now, I've been married to Soarin' for two years, Dashie can now speak flawlessly, and can now do the Sonic Weatherboom, what she did two years ago, at will. One day, with nothing to do, Soarin' and I decided to take Dashie out for a fly around Equestria.

After packing some snacks, we fly off, slow at first, taking in the beautiful surroundings, but then, Dashie decides to take off flying. Smirking, and knowing that Dashie was faster than me, I fly after her, with Soarin' right behind me. I spot Dashie, just a few seconds away from Sweet Apple Acres.

"I'm coming for ya, Dashie!" I say, and blast off in a Sonic Rainboom. A tingling feeling comes over me, and I slowly start descending. "Rainbow!" I hear Soarin' say, and from what I could see, Dashie is flying back over here. "Mom?!" Dashie says, and starts flying over with Soarin' to catch me.

They succeed, and pull me up into the air, and I slowly wake up. "Jeez... What... What happened?" I ask. "I... I don't know, Rainbow. One minute you were flying, and the next you're falling. I think we should get you home." I start to fly on my own, and flutter in the direction of home. "Good idea..."

I feel better over the next few hours, but I see blue visions, of something moving really fast, blasting through what seems to be robots. The location of the visions is a city, from what I saw. This blue thing was joined one time by yellow and red versions of it, but was abandoned and left alone.

"Soarin', I'm going to see Twilight..." I tell him as I fly out a window. I take my time, not wanting to rush, and start falling, and make it to Twilight's in a few minutes. I knock on the door, and Spike answers. "Rainbow Dash? You don't look well. Go sit down, I'll get Twilight!"

Following his advice, I find the nearest chair and sit. A few seconds later, Spike, followed by Twilight, come hurrying down the stairs. "Rainbow! Okay, I've got my healing spells, what wrong?" I tell her about falling after the Rainboom, and about the Visions.

"Hm..." Twilight mumbles as she flips through her books, looking for a spell that would heal me. "I can't find anything here. I could try a combination of spells, but I don't know what would happen." She looks from her books to em, as if asking for permission to do some strange Magic on me.

"Just do it, Twi'. Anything... My head..." She closes her eyes, and her horn glows purple. A bright light shines, and all of the sudden, I feel grass below me. "_What?_" The headache is gone, so I stand up rather quickly. "Twilight?" I call. No answer.

"Anypony out here?" I feel a wind rush past me, and then there's a blue... thing with gloves and shoes standing in front of me. He turns around, and has a little smirk on his face. "Hey, you lost out here?" He says. "Yeah. Where am I?"

"You're out on the outskirts of Central City. What's your name?" He seems so friendly, but something seems to be troubling him. "My name's Rainbow Dash. I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria." Blue Dude's eyes go wide when I say "Fastest".

"Really? I"m Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! So, you're fast, huh?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"I"m the fastest around here. Wanna race?"

"Heh, heh. If yo feel like losing, let's go!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Sonic's POV, and he races Rainbow Dash!

Note: This is NOT a Sonic x Rainbow Dash story. They're just friends in this.

-Sonic


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 3: Evil Scheme?! No One Saw This Coming!

* * *

Hello, Guys! I really love that you guys have been liking all of my stories here, and sorry about delaying Chapter 2, but it's up, so that's a plus!

-Sonic

* * *

"Ready?" Rainbow Dash says, in a spunky, cocky tone.

"As I'll ever be!"

"Go!" No sooner than the words left her mouth, we rocket from the start, with Rainbow Dash taking the lead by a few inches. "Ha! You're pretty fast!" I say, and I start my Sonic Boost. I zoom past her, leaving her in the dust. "Ha!" I laugh. I haven't been this excited since High School! *Epic Reference*

After a few seconds, I hear a quite buzzing sound. After a few seconds, it gets louder, and all of the sudden, I burst of Rainbow knocks me off my feet, and Dash zooms past me, leaving a Rainbow behind her. I'm face down on my bally, kind of, being supported by one arm, and clutching my chest, witch got a medium sized cut.

"Ow..." I hiss, and rocket off in a Sonic Boom. It takes a few seconds, but I eventually catch up to Rainbow Dash. "See ya, Dash!" I say as I run pass her. "How did you-" She says, but stops mid-sentence. As I keep running, the land turns into water, witch I just as easily run over.

Two minutes pass, and I'm on land again, almost done with the lap around the world. Just as I step back onto North America, Rainbow Dash passes me again. "Okay, what the heck?!" I quicken my pace to the fastest I can go, and match her speed.

"Ha! Looks like we're going to tie!" I say. She smiles, and begins to speed u- no, she- she can't! I thought she was at top speed! The Mach Cone forms around her, as she gains speed, it becomes more of an acute angle, to the point where it's 12 degrees.

With a burst of color, she rockets off in a Sonic Boom, but for some reason, surrounded by rainbows. "What the-" I say, but am knocked away by the force of the Boom, and Rainbow finishes the race. "Jesus..." I mumble, and cross the finish myself.

"Ha! How was that, Hedgehog?" She brags. "Heh. Not bad, Rainbow. For a second, you actually had me thinking I would win." She does a few loops in the air, and lands again. "Thanks. You wren't too bad yourself!" We share a few minutes of laughing.

* * *

Twilight's point of view

"Ugh..." I mumble. It;s dark in here, wherever "Here" is. Who ever had me, they didn't want me to escape. They tied me up, put me in a bag of some sort, and locked me up in a room. They had red eyes, I knew that. After a few minutes of concentration, I break the ropes, and wiggle out of the sack.

Using magic, I light up the room. Just a metal cell. I blast through the wall, and run out, blasting other walls until I'm outside. "Get back here!" I hear. "Wuh-oh! I say, and start running. Bullets swish past me, but one hit me in the back left leg.

"Ah!"

I fall over, paralyzed by pain. My assailant hovers over to me, and I finally get a description. Red suit, and long mustache and black leggings, but he's not human. He's a robot.

"Now, time for you to serve your purpose, Twilight Sparkle of Equestria..."

* * *

Ugh, this one was a pain for some reason. Anyway, stay tuned, this one going to be a long one.

-Sonic


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 4: Sonic and Rainbow's Excellent Adventure

* * *

Still laughing, Sonic takes me to the Central City, where he lives. "Anyway, Rainbow," He says as we walk into the city. "My friends are... angry... at me... for leaving for two years." I looked at him. "So? You must have had a good reason!" He looks to the ground.

"That's just it. I just left. Didn't say goodbye, didn't tell anyone I was leaving, and before I realized it, I was gone for two years." I look at him. I like traveling, but not knowing how much time you've spent running? "That's..." I'm trying to come up with a solution for his problem, but before I know it...

"Here's Tails' house..." He says softly. He knocks on the door, and a two tailed fox answers the door. "Whoa! Two tails?! Fluttershy has to see this!" Tails looks st me, with a stunned expression, then turns to Sonic. "What do you want?" He says bitterly.

"I need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

I speak now. "Because your his friend!"

"Look, pony, I don't know what you've heard, but Sonic's not my friend anymore."

"So, he took a trip! Big Freaking whoop! It's not like he betrayed you!"

"..."

Sonic talks. "Tails, I really need your help."

"... Fine. Come inside."

Tails walks inside, and Sonic and I follow. "What's the problem?" He says without looking back. "Well, I have two. When ever I cause a Sonic Boom, I get lightheaded, and a tingling feeling comes over me, and the world... _changes_. The fields aren't the same, the Sun is... weird...

"And I see strange towns. But I'm always back in my world before I can explore." Sonic pauses for a moment. "What do you think happened?" Tails looks over to a computer, and sits down in front of it. "Space Time Rift. But not a normal one.

"This one was created by something happening at the same time in two different dimensions." My eyes go wide. "The Sonic Rainboom!"

"The what?"

Sonic speaks. "It's a Sonic Boom but covered in Rainbows."

"What the fu-?!"

"Rainbow Dash probably did a Rainboom when I did my Boom."

"Okay, okay. So we've got that down. Do you know if anyone else was sent over?"

"Nope. But when I was, my friend Twilight was using her magic to try and get rid of my headaches."

"Hm..."

Sonic has a smile on his face. "Yeah! Time for an adventure!

* * *

Heh, you guys are going to love this...

-Sonic


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Friend

* * *

Hello, guys! Welcome to Chapter 5 of My Little Sonic! Normally, this would be the last/second to last Chapter in my stories, but I'm making this one longer!

-Sonic

* * *

"Yeah! Time for an adventure!" I say, pulling my fist into the air. "Let's go, Rainbow! I think I know someone who knows where your friends would be!" I say, and run out of Tails' house, with Rainbow Dash following me. "So, who's the friend?" She asks.

"Not really a friend anymore..." I say. This is gonna be awkward. "He's also mad at me." We reach Knuckles' house, and I knock on the door. After a few seconds, Knuckles opens the door. "Sonic? What the heck are you doing here?" He sounds tired. I must have woken him up.

Oops.

"Knux, this is Rainbow Dash. I don't know where she's from, but she's lost, and so are her friends. We need your hunting skills to find them."

"I hunt jewels. Not ponies."

Rainbow Dash flies up to his face. "My friend Rarity loves jewels! She probably has a few on her!"

"Then I could track her. Diamonds?"

"Diamonds."

"Okay, then."

I'm surprised. "Whoa, first you're p!ssed at me, then you're my friend again?"

"Well, you need help. You did it for me in College."

"True."

"Let's go."

Knuckles steps onto the street, kneels down and puts his hands on the ground. "I'm picking up some Diamonds over by Downtown. About half a mile from the place you first saw Shadow." He stands up, and looks to me. "I'll come with you, in case this turns out not to be Dash's friend."

"Ha! Okay, then! Try to keep up, Knuckles!" I say, and run off. A few seconds later, I see a white pony, with what looks like drawings of Diamonds on her right flank. "Hey!" I yell. The pony looks up, and speaks. "Yes?"

"Do you know a pony named Rainbow Dash?"

"Rainbow Dash? Yes! She's one of my best friends!"

"Cool! Because she's right-"

"Rarity!"

"Rainbow!" Dash runs over to the White Unicorn, who's name was apparently Rarity, and gave her a hug. "Do you know where Twilight is? Or any other pony?" Rainbow asks. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing! So, who's your friends?" Rarity says.

"Oh! the blue one's Sonic the Hedgehog, and the red one's Knuckles the... Knuckles the... Knuckles, what are you?"

"ECHIDNA! It's not that hard to remember!"

"Riiight... anyway, yeah. We're trying to find our friends, wanna help?"

"Of course I do! What if Twilight, Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie got trapped in some horrid, filthy place?!"

* * *

Okay, let's do this!

-Sonic


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 6: The Journey to Angel Island

* * *

Hello, guys! This is Sonic, back with more My Little Sonic! So, let's not delay this, let's get started!

-Sonic

* * *

"So, we've got two ponies, a Hedgehog, and me... This couldn't possibly go wrong..." Knuckles says. "What the matter, Knuckles? Afraid to be out-toughed my ponies?" Sonic teases. I can't help but laugh, and Rarity laughs too. Knuckles' face turns red.

"H-hey! I am NOT weaker than a pony!"

"So, prove it! Help us find their friends!"

"FINE!"

"Ha! You always crack under pressure!"

"Hey! I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Whatever." Knuckles huffs, and walks past me. "Hey! Where you going?" Sonic says. "Looking for their friends. You think Friendship is the only Magic that can get them home? Let's do it." Sonic smiles. "Let's show these ponies some true speed!" Sonic says.

"Challenge accepted!" I say, and fly off after Sonic and Knuckles. "Rainbow! Wait for me!"Rarity yells. I sigh, slow down, grab her, and speed off to catch up with Sonic. "So, where are we going?" I ask him. "Don't know. Knuckles! Lead us to Angel Island!"

"Got it!"

Knuckles takes a sharp left, and leads us into a green field. "Hey, Sonic?" Rarity says. Sonic turns his head to look at her. "Where is Angel Island? What's on it? And how will it help us find the others?" Rarity asks. "Angel Island is an island, but it floats in the sky.

"On it, is the Master Emerald, a jewel crafted by the gods themselves, made to control the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic says. "Doctor Eggman, before he died, had tried numerous times to steal it, and use it to power his machines.

"One of his flying bases, The Death Egg, was used to try and destroy the world, so he could rebuild it in his own image."

"What's this guys fetish with Eggs?" I ask.

"I don't know. Anyway, Eggman tried to destroy the world, but Knuckles and I, with the help of my best buddy Tails, stopped him. But, just a little while later, Eggman destroyed the Master Emerald, causing Angel Island to fall, and released Chaos, the God of Destruction.

"I defeated Chaos using the positive power of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic finishes. "The Master Emerald has mystical powers, and could tell us where your friends are, Rarity." Rarity and I have our mouths hanging open. "Whoa. That's quite a story, Sonic. This, Eggman, sounds dreadful! how did he die?" Rarity asks.

"Well... Two years back, I went on my usual runs, but I lost track of time, and I was gone for two years. When I got home, everyone was mad at me. Tails told me that Eggman had taken over half the U.S., and I said that I would get him... but..."

"_Eggman died five months ago, Sonic. I killed him, actually._" Sonic repeats. "That's what Tails told me, then he said, '_Go away, Sonic. And this time... Don't come back..._'" Sonic closes his eyes and sloes down a little. "I let my friends down..."

He opens his eyes, anger flaring in them. "I left when they needed me most! Eggman could have killed them! I can't bear to think if Amy got killed because of me!"

"Sonic... settle down-"

"Settle down?! _SETTLE DOWN!? HOW CAN I SETTLE DOWN?! MY FRIENDS HATE ME! I HATE ME!_" Sonic stops running. "Ugh... Sorry, guys... I- I don't know what got into me... we're here." Sonic says. I turn around, and see a beautiful Island in the sky, with Waterfalls pouring over the side.

"Whoa!"

"Knuckles! I'm Chaos Controlling us up there!" Sonic says, and knuckles comes over. Sonic pulls out a green stone, witch causes Rarity to stare at it longingly. "What kind of _gorgeous_ gem is that?!" She asks. "One of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic says.

"1... 2... 3. Chaos Control!" Sonic says, and with a blast of green light, we're teleported onto Angel Island.


	7. Chapter 7

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 7: Tracking Twilight

* * *

Hello, guys! Big thanks to TheCloudtop for helping me with the story! Can't thank you enough!

-Sonic

* * *

"Heh! Angel Island! What a peaceful place!" I say. "Knuckles, go get the Master Emerald!"

"Let's just go to it."

"Fine."

We walk up to the shrine, where the green Emerald shines brightly, looking over the Floating Island. Rarity nearly faints at the sight. "The servers are the seven Chaos... Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart..." Knuckles chants to the emerald. "The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos!

"Master Emerald, show us Rainbow Dash's friend!" Knuckles finishes. The Emerald shines, and after 5 seconds, it shows a yellow pony with pink hair and a smile on her face, surrounded by Flickies and other animals. "Fluttershy!" Dash and Rarity say at the same time.

"Knucklehead! Ask it to show _all _of the ponies sent here!" I say. "Master Emerald, show me all of the ponies sent here from Equestria!" With another shine, The Emerald shows more ponies. A purple one, who looks beat, and tired. Another, who is pink, is drinking... Chocolate Milk... from... cotton candy clouds... Okay...

Another shows a light blue stallion, holding a dark blue pony, who looks remarkably similar to Dash, close to him. An orange pony is surrounded by trees, and she's wearing a hat. "That's all of them! We'd better save Twilight, the purple one, first! Look at her! She's all beaten up!" Dash says.

"Rainbow," Rarity says. "Look..." Rainbow walks to the Emerald, and her eyes widen. "Soarin?! Dashie?!"

"Dash, are you a mother?"

"Yes, I am! Those ponies are my family! I have to save them!" Rainbow flies off faster than I can react, and before I know it, she's out of sight. "Rainbow! Wait!" I yell, but she's gone. "Let her go, Sonic. She needs to rescue her family, you understand that, right?" Knuckles says.

"Yeah. Come on, we need to find that purple one. She needs our help." I say, grabbing Rarity and running off. "Where are you going, Sonic?" Knuckles asks me. "That place the unicorn was in looked familiar. I think it's the Final Egg Base."

"Final Egg? That place Eggman used during the whole Chaos thing?"

"Yeah." We run in the direction of the Mystic Ruins, and a short time later, we reach them. "Rarity, I think you should stay here. The Final Egg can be dangerous."

"And leave Twilight there without support? No way in Celestia's name will I do that!"

"Fine. Let's go." I say, and we start walking past the Train Stop, and reach the lake. "Hey Knuckles, remember when I kicked your butt over there?" I joke. "Funny. That's not how I remember it. I remember you crying like a baby, Sonic."

"WHY YOU LITTLE- oh, whatever." We hop into the Mine Cart, and ride to the jungle. Once we get there, Knuckles glides us to the edge, where Eggman's giant building still stands, and enter, walking through the small base, we enter the Final Egg.

* * *

Big thank you to TheCloudtop for pre-reading and making some minor edits. I think it makes the story flow better. Again, thank you!

-Sonic


	8. Chapter 8

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 8: The Return of Eggman?! How?!

* * *

Welcome! This is officially the longest story I've made! So, lets get this party rocking!

-Sonic

* * *

Still in Sonic's point of view.

* * *

"Ugh. This place still gives me the creeps." I mumble. We walk through the base, which has become rotten over the years, with plants growing everywhere, with moss forming over the few robots that still stand. "Careful, guys. I don't know how this place still runs."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, a chunk of ceiling falls behind us. "See what I mean?" We continue walking, and after a few minutes, Rarity screams. "WHAT?! WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Knuckles says. Rarity starts bouncing up and down, shrieking in pure terror.

"BUG!BUG!BUG!BUG!" Rarity continues to scream. "Really?" Knuckles says. "Your friend is in here being tortured to death, and you're worried about a bug?! How conceited is that?!" Knuckles continues to scold Rarity while we walk, and eventually, we come across a rocket.

"This is what I used to defeat Eggman in his Egg Viper machine. Well, to get to him, anyway. Let's take it, see if something's changed here." They nod their heads, and we grab the rocket, and we blast up, to where we are met with an unfamiliar place.

"He did change the layout..." I say. This place is not new, exactly, but he put this room here in place of the Viper battlefield. "The shooting range..." I say. "Guys, be careful. Random Dolls will pop out of the-" I am interrupted by a Knuckles Doll popping in front of me, knocking me off my feet.

"Augh!"

Knuckles catches me, and Rarity keeps him steady with her magic. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Knuckles punches the Doll off it's rack, sending it into the black void below. "Who would want to live _here_?! It's so dreadful, and dirty!" Rarity whines. As we continue walking, a pair of wicked yellow eyes appear, and I gasp in shock and disbelief. "N-no! It can't be!"

I step in front of Knuckles and Rarity, and yell. "Doctor Eggman?!"

"What? I thought Tails killed him!" Rarity and Knuckles say at the same time. "So did I."

The figure steps out of the darkness, revealing him to be an Egg-Robo. "What? A Badnik?" Knuckles says. "This'll only take a second!" He says, and runs up to the robot, but is blown away by the Egg Robo's laser. "Knuckles!" I say. Knuckles managed to land on the edge of the floor, but just barely.

"Rarity, freeze him with your magic!" He mumbles. Rarity does, and I take the opportunity to Spin Attack into him, but unlike a normal Badnik, he does not blow up. "What?" I say, and am swiped away by the butt of his gun. Rarity blasts Egg-Robo with her magic, but he deflects it.

"It's a badnik!Why is it so hard to freaking _kill_?!" Knuckles growls while picking himself up off the floor. "It seems that you have failed to realize who I am..." Robo says in a reminiscent voice, one that makes me shiver. "What? That... Voice..." I mumble.

"Sonic... It's been so long... two years, to be exact..."

"Egg... Man...?"

"Finally... I'll be able to kill you!"

Robo Charges at me, but I roll out of the way, and try to kick him in the head, but he grabs my leg, and bends it in a way that it was not meant to bend. My bones in my left leg crack, and one protrudes from it. I scream in pain, and Egg-Robo throws me into the black pit below the ground.

"I am even better than Eggman! I am Robotnik!" That is the last thing I hear before my ears are filled with rushing air.

* * *

According to TheCloudtop, best Chapter yet. I had a good time writing it, so I agree. Next chapter: Rainbow Dash discovers a dreadful truth about how she and the other ponies came here to Equestria!

-Sonic, with the help of TheCloudtop


	9. Chapter 9

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 9: What are These Things?!

* * *

Hello, people! This is Sonic Mario3, otherwise known as 3sonicmario! Sorry for the little delay, but today marks history in my stories, for this is the first Chapter written by TheCloudtop! If the style of writing seems different, that's why. But, I've read over the Chapter, and I think it's awesome!

-Sonic, and Cloudtop for the Chapter

* * *

"I really hope they're okay..." I think to myself. I am flying faster than I ever thought possible, rocketing towards the place where I saw Soarin and Dashie, all I can think of is their safety. "C'mon Dash, fly faster!" I think to myself. Speeding towards my goal, I see a beach in the distance. "This must be it!" I think. I stop in midair above the beach and take a look around, that's when I see a rain cloud at the far end of the beach.

"That's weird. There isn't a cloud in the sky except that one." I say to myself. My blood runs cold when I realize I know that cloud. "DASHIE!" I scream. In moments I am at the end of the beach, looking down at the ground and I see something that my brain cannot seem to process. Three black "something's" are attempting to shove Soarin and Dashie into a sack, and without thinking, I speed down and attempt to head butt the first thing.

It turns at the last possible second and I am knocked away of the air by the force of its backhanded fist. "All right... it's on!" I say, making a tornado around one, launching it into the air, and bucking the second one, who was trying to get me from behind. "Dashie! Soarin!" I yell, and fly towards them, but a the third robot blasts me, burning my wing and knocking me into the ground. Before I can recover, the thing grabs me by the leg and proceeds to violently bash me over the head. "Dashieee, Soarinnn"… I mumble as I black out.

When I wake up, I am in total darkness. My body, head and wings are a mass of pain. I cannot move at all. I am shocked into total consciousness when I realize that I have been tied up. All of a sudden, a blinding flash of light appears, lighting up my surroundings. I blink in confusion. "Why am I back in Equestria? For that matter, why am I in the royal garden?" I think to myself. I look around and I see something troubling. One of the statues are missing. I gasp in horror when I see which one is gone. "Noooo…." I moan. For right where the petrified body of Discord used to be, stands the God of Disharmony himself, grinning at me. He rears his ugly head back, and laughs his usual crazy laugh.

Still hurting, I struggle against the ropes, to no avail. "Ha, ha ha ha ha ha! You... you should see the _look _on your face! It always gets me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He looks to his left, and waves his finger, causing me to turn me head, and what I saw gave me no more reason to try and fight.

Dashie and Soarin had been turned to stone.

* * *

How was that? I added a few parts, but overall, the original was awesome!

-Sonic and Cloudtop


	10. Chapter 10: Here's to More Chapters!

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 10: A Few Hours Earlier/ Rainbow Dash on Discord's Side?!

* * *

Woo! Ten Chapters, Bronies and Sonic fans!

-Sonic & Cloudtop

* * *

_"What are you doing here, Sonic?" She says in her high voice, but in a different tone. "I... came back... so I wanted to check up on you-"_

_"Why would I need checking up on?"_

_"N- no reason, I just-"_

_"What, you don't think I can take care of myself? That after you disappeared for two years, that I would be all teary and broken down?"_

_"No! I just wanted to see you. But it looks like I'm not welcome."_

* * *

_"So, now you choose to come back. Where were you when Eggman attacked and took over half of the United States?"_

_"Tails, I-"_

_"Don't give me any of your 'Running Trance Don't Know how to Tell Time in' bull crap."_

_"But- Tails, I wanted to say sorry. I'll get Eggman-"_

_"Eggman died five months ago. I killed him, actually. Why? Because without YOUR Fat A$$ I had to do everything my self."_

_"Tails-"_

_"Get out of here, Sonic. And this time..."_

_He turns to go inside, and before he closes the door, "Don't come back."_

* * *

The Royal Garden is peaceful and quiet. Guards are pacing the pathways, ready for anything. Changeling attack? We've got Twilight and friends on speed dial. One of the Princesses turns into a Mare of Darkness? We'll send her to the moon! Statue of our greatest enemy glowing and cracking? No sweat- wait... What?

A guard happens to walk by as Discord's Statue starts cracking, with soft laughter echoing throughout the night. "Freeze! Turn back to stone, or be arrested in the name of Celestia!" The Guard says defiantly, but is turned into a rabbit by being engulfed by a banana peel.

The stone around Discord crumbles, the sky starts pouring and thundering, and wind gusts through the world. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Discord laughs, and the other guards appear in front of him. "Stop!" One of them says, throwing their spear at Discord, who catches it, turns a bush into a chicken leg, eats it, including the bone, and uses the spear as a tooth pick.

"Uh... Please stop?"

"No." Discord turns them all into bananas. He looks to the camera, and says "What? Not every villain has to make sense!" He laughs one last time, and fires lightning towards the sky, right into the open Space-Time rift. Equestria shakes and crumbles, beaches being replaced with lava seas, and dirt being replaced with Chocolate Syrup.

"Something's missing..." Discord mumbles. He flings a finger into the air, causing cotton candy clouds to appear, and rain Chocolate Milk. "Oh, how I love chaos!" He says, a menacing evil tone in his voice. He turns into a smoke cloud, and drifting off into the other world.

* * *

Discord looks at his surroundings. Green fields, random loops, spikes, remains of robots, and floating rings. "Hm... needs a little more _CHAOS_!" He flies up a short distance, and shoots lightning at the field, replacing it with the Royal Garden.

He places cotton candy clouds in a few places, causes a small town to be turned upside down, and turns the roads into soap, causing multiple car wrecks. "Ha, ha! That's more like it!" Discord roams around the new world, wrecking everything in sight.

That's when he kidnapped Rainbow Dash.

Now we're up to speed.

* * *

"Soarin! Dashie!" Rainbow yells, struggling against her restraints to fly at me, but her attempts are in vain. "Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty, 2nd fastest pony in Equestria, oh, how _long _it's been since you and your friends turned me to _stone_!" I say.

"Let me go, Discord! I'll beat you to a pulp! Let my family go!"

"Now, now, Rainbow, stop jumping to conclusions..."

"W-what?"

"I _saved _you. I tried to save your family, but the Space-Time rift has corrupted my powers!" I lie.

"You... saved... yeah, right! I'm supposed to believe you?! I'll take my family back, hold the chocolate rain!"

I walk over to her, and levitate her using my powers. "You'll get your family back once we get rid of Sonic and his friends..."

"Sonic?! He's my friend! What could _he _have done to them?!"

"He's not trying to help you find your friends for the reason you think he is." I drop Rainbow Dash, and turn my back to her. "He's trying to gather them up, and use their powers to take over all universes!" I turn to her, and grin. "Pinkie Promise!" I say, doing Pinkie Pie's silly promise.

"I don't know..."

I snap my fingers, and a cloud swirls down from the sky, and spins in front of her eyes. "Listen to me, Rainbow Dash. Your friends need to be saved from Sonic! He's working with Robotnik, a robot version of Eggman!"

"Sonic... You..." she growls, anger slurring in her voice.

The cloud stops, and Rainbow Dash turns a shade of gray. _Perfect! Now that Rainbow Dash is on_ my_ side, I can get rid of Mobi__us's heroes, and rule both Equestria and Mobius! _I think. "Fine, I'll work with you, for now. But you better turn my family back to normal!"

"All in good time, my dear. But for now, I have a few things I need you to do..." I say. She looks over to the statues of her family. "What do you want?" She says flatly. "You see, Rainbow Dash, we can't save your family without your friends... bring them here, so we can save them from that Blue Rodent!"

Rainbow Dash looks the the statues of her family. "So, how do we get them away from Sonic?" She asks. "Well... That's really up to you. My powers have been exhausted saving you and... trying, to save Soarin and Dashie."

"How do you know their names? I never mentioned them to you!"

"I- uh- heard you scream them during your fight with the robots!"

She looks at me, but her color does not come back. She has been fully influenced by my powers. "Fine. I'll get them from Sonic. You find a way to get my family back." She starts to fly, but stops in mid-air, and looks to her family. "Don't worry, guys. I'll save you."

She pauses, and speaks again. "Love you, Soarin and Dashie..." She turns to the sky, and flies off.

* * *

Thanks to TheCloudtop, again, for helping with the story. Next Chapter... I don't really know yet.

-Sonic & Cloudtop


	11. Chapter 11

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 11: Rescuing Twilight

* * *

"Care to die, Knuckles?" Robotnik says to me, his gun pointed directly at my face. "If I'm going to die..." I say. I look over to Rarity, who was shot in the leg. "I'm going out with a bang!" I punch the gun out of his hand and off the edge of the base. "You!" Robotnik growls, and picks me up by my throat.

"*Ack!* T-Temper, there... huh, Robotnik?..." I grin, and he narrows his eyes. "I could strangle you right now, you Echidna..." He drops me, and flies over to Rarity, and grabs her by her front left leg. "Rarity!" I say. "It would be a shame to see her die, wouldn't it, Knuckles?"

"You... Let her go!"

"Get ready to die, Pony!" Robotnik clenches a hand around her throat. "NO!"

Robotnik goes flying after I charge into him. Rarity drops, but I catch her, and use one of the Chaos Emeralds that I brought with me to heal her bullet wound, and set her down. "Thanks, Knuckles! She says, and hugs me. "Heh, no problem, Rarity."

"I don't think that robot's dead, yet!" She says, and walks to the edge of the base and looks down. "But it looks like he's gone. You get your friend Twilight, and I'll jump down to get Sonic!" We rush into our respective directions, saying goodbye, and I jump off the edge.

* * *

I glide from wall to wall, dodging the occasional laser robot. Sonic better appreciate what we did here, for a freaking PONY. Well, I shouldn't say it like that. I mean, I don't hate the little creatures, they're just... too happy. I mean, what are they going to do when Robotnik decides to break out some new robots?

I know Rarity could make it in a fight, but... I don't know about Rainbow Dash. she's fast, I'll give her that, but what if- I'm stopped by a robot popping out in front of me. "Hey! WATCH IT!" I yell, and bash the robot's head into its torso.

After more gliding down, I see Sonic laying on the ground, not moving, and only breathing slightly. "Sonic!"

Sonic makes no attempt to move, if he even CAN move, anyway. "That was a long fall- oh, man, your leg!" His leg is twisted in a way that nothing should be twisted, EVER. A bone is protruding from it, and he is laying in a literal pool of blood.

Picking him up off the ground, he lets out a moan, showing that his vocal cords work. "Okay, buddy, let's get you home." Facing the way I came, I summon Chaos Energy to levitate us up the wall, up to where the fight took place. "Rarity?" I call.

"I got Sonic! Have you found Twilight?"

"Over here! She's beaten up pretty badly, but I'm sure she'll heal!" Rarity calls back. I run over to the sound of her voice and see her trying to open a cage with a lavender unicorn inside, badly beaten and bruised. "Hold Sonic." I say to her, and she grabs Sonic with her Magic.

"Stand back!" I say, and punch the lock off the metal, and the cage swings open. Rarity drops Sonic, thankfully, I catch him, and she runs over to her friend and hugs her. "TWILIGHT! OH, THANK CELESTIA YOU'RE OKAY!" Rarity sobs.

Twilight is dazed and confused, and doesn't respond, but mutters something about Equestria and Mobius. "What?" I ask. "E... Equestria... Mobius... merging... tried to stop... he... it..."

"Okay, you're off your rocker. Come on, Rarity, we need to get Twi' and Sonic home." Before I even get the last word out of my mouth, the Final Egg Base starts falling apart. "What the-?!" Rarity asks. "Come on!" I yell, and we start running.

It doesn't help that the place was already falling apart as it is, but now, we've got to run, FAST. A piece of roof nearly falls on Rarity, but I kick it away, not being able to stop to put Sonic down. We eventually make it to the exit, but just before we pass through, the exit caves in.

I hang Sonic over my shoulder and make another exit. "Go, go, go!" I say to Rarity. I follow her out after grabbing Sonic, and nearly drop him again when I discover that... "We're not on Mobius anymore..."

"Equestria... Mobius... merge... tried to stop... he... it..." Twilight mumbles again.

"Yeah... looks like you're not crazy at all..."

* * *

Equestria and Mobius have merged! What happens next? Find out next time on My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

-Sonic & Cloudtop


	12. Chapter 12

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 12: Well... That Happened.

* * *

Decided not to make this the Final Chapter! So, in this Chapter, things get even worse for our group... but we also get PINKIE PIE!

-Sonic & Cloudtop

* * *

Tails' POV

When Knuckles and a unicorn came in carrying Sonic and another Unicorn, you can say I was surprised. My ex-friend was almost dead? Well, meh. Two strange ponies in my house? What the F-k?! "Wait, what happened?"

"After we found Rarity, we traveled to Angel Island, where we located their friends. We decided to go to the closest one, which was Twilight at the Final Egg base... but when we got there, Robotnik was-"

"You mean Eggman's alive?!"

"No, Robotnik... Robot copy of Eggman... hence "Robot"nik... anyway... we thought he was just an Egg-Robo... but he broke Sonic's leg, and threw him down from pretty high up, I don't know how he survived... and he nearly killed Rarity and I... but we got one lucky shot, and he retreated...

"So we got Twilight and Sonic out of there before Final Egg collapsed... and now all of the sudden, Mobius is merged with their home... Equestria..." Knuckles says all of this as if he's still processing all of this into his head. "Okay, so, who's behind it?" I ask.

"Robuttnik can't be doing it alone..."

Rarity's eyes suddenly go wide. "Discord..."

"What?" Knuckles and I ask at the same time.  
"He's the God of Disharmony, and quite unsophisticated for a God. He ruled over Equestria in a state of Chaos before Princess Celestia and Night Mare- I mean, Princess Luna stood up to him, and ruled Equestria together in Harmony...

"Discord is Really good at turning ponies against ponies... When we faced him, he turned out attitudes around, causing our friendship to nearly die. But Twilight was motivated by past memories, and got us back together, and turned him into stone." Rarity finishes. "So, you're saying Discord merged Equestria with Mobius?" I ask.

"Yes. But the question is... how?"

I plop into my computer chair and start hacking into the government Space Cameras. "Looks like the rip opened up around 5:00 Am Yesterday. A few hours before Sonic came back." I say. "Discord must have opened it, and Robotnik saw it.

"Then, they must have made the Rip bigger, around the time Sonic showed up at my door. Then it got bigger when Knuckles, sonic and Rainbow Dash came for my help, and ever sense, it's been getting bigger, allowing Discord to put pieces of Equestria in Mobius.

"If we don't close it soon, this may become permanent. Looks like you'll need to gather all of your friends and enough of our friends. How many Elements of Harmony are there?"

"Six."

"Then gather your six friends and seven of our friends. We'll need the Chaos Emeralds for this." I say as I get out my Chaos Emerald tracker. "If you gather the Elements before Discord and Robotnik get them, we can-" I am cut off by a scream coming from Christian and Amy's house.

"Let's go, Knuckles! Rarity, stay here in case Sonic or Twilight wakes up!"

We rush outside, just in time to see a Dragon-like creature kidnap Christian, and fly away. "Christian!" Knuckles yells as he jumps and starts gliding after them. "Wait up, Knuckles!" I say as I fly after them. The Dragon thing flies pretty fast, but I catch up to him and swipe him across the face.

"Now now, Tails! That's not nice!" He says. "Wha-" I'm cut off by a banana peel binding my tails together and I fall to Mobius.

Thankfully, Knuckles notices and catches me, knocking off the peel in the process. The Dragon-Thing notices us. "Ugh. Again, you come after me? I'll just have to take you, too!" He's about to bind us with something, but is suddenly blasted by confetti.

"Leave them alone, Discord!" A high, but excited, voice yells. I look down and see a pink pony with pink hair, pink eyes, and a cannon in her hooves, that apparently shoots confetti. "Who the-"  
Discord is shot in the face again and nearly drops Christian, but steadies. "Get back!" Discord yells, and swipes us away, knocking me out.

* * *

"Good job, Discord!" Robotnik praises. "Now now, Robo-head. I'm the boss here. Hook this hedgehog up to the machine and turn him."

"With pleasure..." Robotnik takes Christian from Discord, and straps him to a table wired to an electrical generator powered by 6 of the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Oops, almost forgot..." Robotnik reaches into Christian's shirt pocket and pulls out the only Emerald more powerful than the Master Emerald, the Infinity Emerald.

"Now, all I have to do is hook this up... Aha!" Robotnik has completed the circuit, and grabs a remote. Christian wakes up. "Ugh... wha... What?! Eggman?! No, you're a robot... Who are you?! Where am I?! WHERE'S AMY?!"

"Now, now, Christian," Discord laughs. "This will only hurt a lot!"

"Now." Discord orders.

Robotnik presses a button, and Christian is shocked by over 1000 volts of electricity, killing him. "Now that he's dead, the Infinity Emerald will have complete control..."

The room glows.

Christian's bindings come undone, and his body floats into the air.

Christian's blue spines turn black, his dark coat even darker. He has a tool-belt, a bandanna, and guns of all shapes and sizes.

"Sniper, at your service..."


	13. Chapter 13

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 13: Random Chapter Where Nothing Happens

* * *

Sonic's Point of View.

I'm in pain. I'm lost in a black void, and I'm in pain. The last thing I remember, is Robotnik sending me down into the depths of the Final Egg base.

I'm going mad. Hell, I've probably already gone. I can tell I've been moved, possibly to Amy's, or Tails' house. I can't wake up, though I can feel every passing second go by. Judging from a ticking of a near by clock, it's been about two days after I fell into the black void that I now call my sight.

The pain had gone down in a while, but it was still unbearable. Three more days pass. I'm pretty sure the reason I haven't been considered dead is because I'm still breathing.

One more day.

I suddenly awake. I start breathing rapidly, and look around. Tails' bedroom. Huh. I slide off the bed and walk downstairs, where I find that it's still nighttime. "How long... Was I out?..."

A deep voice suddenly echos through the house. "_Weak... Your strength needs to build..._"

"What-?! Who are you?!"

"_You know me pretty well... Sonic the Hedgehog..._"

"Sniper..."

"_Finally! You recognize me! _" My vision blurs, and when it's clear again, Sniper stands in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I ask. Sniper walks closer to me, and draws his pistol. I sigh. "Here to kill me, again? You do realize that you've tried that like, five times now, and I'm still alive, right?"

"This time's different..."

"How? It's gonna be like last time. You're about to deliver the final blow, and then I plead with the Christian in your heart, and then Christian will take control and put you back in the Infinity Emerald!"

Sniper laughs.

"What- What's so funny?"

"Christian's dead..."

"What?!"

"Robotnik and Discord, my masters, killed him, and allowed me to take full control!"

"Well... About that..."

"I don't think you have a say in this."

"Well, you've got that gun, I'm standing here, defenseless, so why not just shoot me down right now?"

"Because. It's not the right time..." Sniper disappears in a grey mist.

"Sonic?!" I hear Tails' voice behind me. I turn around, and see him standing there with a mix of shock, anger and relief on his face. "Hey, Tails-" Tails runs up and hugs me. "Whoa! What's the occasion? I thought you hated me!"

He lets go of me. "Sorry. I'm just glad you're okay!"

"Still, don't you hate me?"

"A little less."

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically. A rumbling occurs. "What the-"

"We should go check it out!"

"Just like old times, eh, Tails?"

"Shut up. I'm still mad at ya."

We run outside, and everything's, strangely, fine. No robots, no random Dark-Monsters-Trying-Kill-Me-After-Turning-On-Eggman, just a regular day on... Wait, what? "Equestria?!"

"Where?"

"Equestria." Tails says. "Homeland of the ponies we're trying to help. Well, guess what? We need help."

"From what?"

"That." Tails points to a dragon-like creature, but with the head of, something, a Lion's Paw, antlers, a horn... basically it's-

"Discord..."


	14. Chapter 14

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 14: Rainbow Dash and Discord Vs Sonic and Tails!

* * *

Third Person POV

"Oh, hello, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Discord says to Sonic. "Rainbow Dash has told me _so_ much about you!"

"Rainbow Dash?! What are you doing siding with him?! He's one of the guys we're trying to _stop_!"

Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic and Tails angrily. "I'm here to stop _you_!"

Sonic's eyes go wide. "B-But why?!"

"You... Liar!"

"What?"

"Discord told me what you really are! You're going to use the Elements of Harmony to take over Equestria and Mobius!"

"N-No! That's what _he's_ trying to do!"

"Yeah, lie about that too!" Rainbow Dash flies at Sonic, but he dodges. and Discord flings a tree a Tails, but he jumps out of the way. "Rainbow, please, stop!"

"No! I have to kill you! You're the reason my family's been turned to stone!"

"Turned to stone-?" Sonic is cut off by a hoof in his gut, and he then is flown into a nearby wall, which crumbles on top of him. Tails was having some better luck, managing to dodge every attack the Discord threw. "What's wrong, Tails?" Discord says as he tears through a mountain, and chucks a huge boulder at Tails.

"Scared?"

Tails dodged the rock, and hid behind a tree. It was only a matter of time before Discord found him, so until that happened, he needed a plan. "Where are you, Tails?!" Discord says as he tears tree after tree from the ground. Only one more left.

When Discord uprooted that one, Tails was gone. "What?" Discord looks around in confusion, and is hit in the head by a rock. "Hey, Discord!" Tails shouts from the sky. "Come and get me!"

"Arhg! For a fox, you're really annoying!"

Discord flies after Tails, who starts flying towards Discord, and the two meet in the air, and only one of them stays there. It was Discord who held his ground, or air, and Tails fell down to Earth, and when he landed... it wasn't pretty. Sonic saw it happen from the corner of his eye.

"Tails! No!" Sonic kicks Rainbow Dash in the head, knocking her out, and he runs over to his dying friend. "Tails! No, no, no, no! Tails, you can't die! Not now!"

Tails looks up at Sonic with empty eyes, and struggles to form words, but manages to get his last ones out.

"S-Sorry... For... Everything, dude... I don't-Augh! Don't know... what I was thinking..."

"It's okay, Tails... I'll get you to Amy, she'll know what to do..." Sonic looks at his friend straight in the eyes, as the two-tailed fox closes them forever. Sonic stands by his friend for a few seconds, until Rainbow Dash and Discord both charge at him.

Sonic keeps his back turned to them, and his blue fur turns black. Rainbow Dash nearly rammed into him, but he caught her by her wing, and threw her to the ground. His pupils and irises disappear, and his spines elongate slightly. sonic turns in time to swipe Discord across the face.

Rainbow Dash gets up. "You..."

Sonic looks at the grey-cyan Pegasus, and places his hand on her forehead. "Hey, what're ya-" Rainbow Dash starts, but is suddenly paralyzed by the sudden wave of memories that flood into her mind. The Pony regains her bright Cyan color, and her eyes are once again rose.

"Sonic...?" Rainbow asks with a dazed tone in her voice. "Yeah, I'm here." Sonic looks over to where Discord was. "Beut Discord got away. Oh, and we're stuck in Equestria."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Looks like we're stuck."


	15. Chapter 15

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 15: Discord Searches

* * *

Thanks to Pyro1101 from FIMFiction for use of his OC Sky Blue!

Two minutes later.

Third Person Point of View

Discord walked through the Everfree Forest, defeated once again. His plan was failing, as Rainbow Dash had her memory back, and now that they are in Equestria, they have access to the Gardens, where the statues of Soarin and Dashie are held. Everything was failing.

Unless... Yes, it was perfect. He needed a pony who never had any memory to begin with... he needed a pony who had powerful magic, or at least some magic. If he had that on his side, the pony could make the Rift bigger, and in turn, everything will work out...

Yes... but where will he find such pony? Amnesia isn't very common in Ponyville, or in the Everfree.  
he would just have to b patient, and wait for such a pony to arrive, and hopefully, be tricked easily enough to trust him. So, until then, he sits back, and waits.

Two days pass, and nothing happens, other than Sonic and Rainbow Dash going around town, no doubt looking for a way home. They'll never find one.

Two more days. His waiting finally paid off. A lone, blue pony, with a book and quill for a Cutie Mark, laying on the ground on the edge of the Everfree. This was his chance. The Pony wakes up, and looks around. She seems confused.

_Who am I? Where am I? Why am I asking such cliched questions?_ Sh asks herself. She looks around once more, and eventually looks to the sky, and smiles. That's when Discord made his move. He flew up to her, and in his calm, smooth voice, asked her a question.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?"

The Pony looks angry for a moment, but then says "I'm not too sure, but I know my name is Sky Blue... Who are you?"

"Sky, you don't recognize me? It's m, your best friend Discord!" Discord lies. As soon as the last words leave his mouth, he pots Rainbow Dash flying overhead. She was flying too close for comfort. _Sha-Zap!_ Discord thinks, and a random cloud shocks Rainbow, sending her spiraling down into Ponyville.

"You're... Discord?"

"Yes, Sky!"

"So, we're like, best friends?"

"Yes!"

"So, what was I doing when... Actually, wher am I?"

"You're on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. We'd better get out of here!"

"Okay, I trust you, Discord..." Sky says. Discord smiles, and a banana peel engulfs them both, and they are teleported to Mobius, outside a metallic building, where Robotnik and Sniper are waiting. "Who is this?" Sniper asks as he walks up to Sky. "Sniper, you remember Sky, right?" Discord shoots both of his workers a death-glance.

Robotnik stutters. "Uh- Y-y-y-yes! R-Right!"

Sniper, however, remains in his calm, uneasy demeanor. "Nice to see you, again, Sky. Where've you been?"

Sky looks confused. "I don't know. I woke up on the edge of the... Everfree Forest, I think it was, and Discord showed up in a state of worry, claiming to know me."

"And you trusted him." Sniper says flatly. It wasn't a question.

Sky looks at him. "Is there a reason that I shouldn't?"

"No, no... Trust whoever you like. I trust you, you trust him, it's all one giant trust circle." Sniper walks into the building, with Robotnik, Sky and Discord following afterword.

"So, what are we doing here?"

Discord walks in front of Sky. "We need to save 6 ponies."

"Who?"

"Their names are Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity. They're being held captive by this Hedgehog known as Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, if you will."

"And what? Do we need to kill him?"

"Him, and his friends. You see, his home is in another universe, on a planet called Mobius. In order to get there, we need to open up a Space-Time Rift, and then we will be able to rescue the Ponies."

"... I can use Magic?"

"Well, I hope so. You haven't got a horn, but try using some fancy words that seem right."

"Okay..." Sky consecrates, and the words flow through her. _"Dimetiri."_ As soon as she says it, the world rumbles, and a giant BOOOOOOOOM is heard.

"What was that?!" Sky asked, a little worried, but when she saw that everyone was all right, he calmed down. Discord had a smile on his face. "You just granted us a ticket to Mobius..."


	16. Chapter 16

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 16: Christian vs Sniper? How in The Name of Celestia is THAT Possible?!

* * *

Christian's Point of View.

"Ugh... wha... What?! Eggman?! No, you're a robot... Who are you?! Where am I?! WHERE'S AMY?!" I yell. I'm bound onto an upright piece of metal, with an electric generator by the left side. I didn't like where this was going. My breathing speeds up.

"Now, now, Christian," The Dragon-Thing laughs. "This will only hurt a lot!"

"Now." The Dragon-Thing orders.

When the "Robot-Eggman" pulled a switch, electricity courses through my body, causing me to scream in agony, and my vision goes black.

* * *

I should be dead, but I'm not. My body developed a resistance to electricity a few months ago. I got stuck by lightning, and well... The Infinity Emerald healed me a little _too_ well. I'm not dead, but I don't have a body. Sniper's taken that from me. I wander in a black void, not knowing if I'm even moving.

I wander around for a while more, and a see a distant light. Getting a small spark of hope, I rush towards it. Before I get there, however, a figure appears before me. It'd a hedgehog, I know that, and whoever it is, I can tell he's not friendly.

"Finally..." The deep voice says, looking down the the ground.

"Who... are you?"

No answer.

"Sniper...?"

Sniper's head looks up, and he smiles. "Time to die, Christian."

"How are we even talking? Are you using the Infinity Emerald-"

We both finish at the same time. "To connect my mind to the subconscious and simulate a body."

I pause. "Dude, that's freaky."

Sniper chuckles. "We gonna fight or what? Discord's brought a new friend, and I'm in the base staring at a wall."

"One question. What happens if one of us dies?"

Sniper's eyes narrow. "Lets find out." He takes at me, but I duck, and punch him under the chin, and he goes up in to the air a few inches, and lands on his feet. "Huh. Ow. You've gotten stronger."

"Hey,what can I say? Sonic's aggressive when he doesn't get the last Chili Dog." He takes another swipe, and lands it this time. I'm spun around and on my knees. Instinctively, I reach to my side, to find that I don't have my guns. Sniper laughs.

I look over to him, and he has a pistol. "I'm afraid I have the upper hand here, Christian. Any last words?"

"Yeah. What do you do when you are dying, but you have a trick up your sleeve?"

"I... What?"

Christian's wrists glow, and he magically has an AK-47.

"What- how- the Inhibitor Rings..."

"Yup. Back up power, just in case you were released."

"Yeah, I know. We have each other's memories."

Color runs out of my face. "That means-"

"That I know where Amy lives. And I'll make sure her death is slow... and painful..."

"You don't lay a finger on her!" I yell, and I pull the trigger. Bullets spew from my gun, but he rolls out of the way, and runs away. I run after him, still shooting. "You get back here!"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'll make sure that you see it happen, while the world crumbles beneath you."

"No!" I manage to land a bullet on the back of his left leg, and he falls with a short scream. I walk up to him, and aim the rifle at his head. "I would kill you, but I need to get out of here. If I kill you, the body's dead and this reality will crumble."

"So, you're going to leave me here?"

"No. I'll take you with me."

"What?!"

A single tear leaves my eye. "I'm sorry, Amy..."

I pull the trigger, and Sniper and I are crushed by the crumble of my mind.


	17. Chapter 17

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 17: The End of The Universe

* * *

Third Person Point of View.

Third Person Point of View

Discord, Robotnik and Sky Blue all stood at the highest point on Equestria, the top of Canterlot Mountain. The Space-Time Rift was clearly visible in the sky, which had caused a ruckus down on the towns below, but everyone had calmed down when Celestia had said that it was harmless.

She was right, of course, but that didn't mean she didn't know what it was capable of. She knew that someone would try to use it for their own personal gain, and she knew just the pony who would do it. Or, God, who would do it. Discord looks over to Robotnik.

"The Cyber-Ponies are ready?"

Robotnik looks at a scanner on his arm, and then looks to Discord. "Ready to march out as we speak."

Discord nods, and turns to Sky. "Can you mask the sight of the ponies so they won't see the fight overhead?"

Sky nods, and concentrates. She still couldn't remember anything, but she did know that she could use some powerful Magic. The words flow through her again. _"Invisibilis"_

Discord smiles. "Good job, Sky. Robotnik's scanner will allow him to see the Rift, and as for me, well, I'm the God of Disharmony! I bend the laws of physics more than Pinkie Pie!"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Robotnik, release the Cyber-Ponies."

Robotnik nods, and presses a button on his arm. A beeping lingers in the air, and then, Almost a billion Robotic Ponies, all modeled after the Bearers of Harmony, arise from the other side of the mountain. Discord smiles and turns towards them.

"Cyber-Ponies, attack the guards surrounding the Rift!" Discord shouts, and the Cyber-Ponies rocket to the sky, and start the massacre.

Robotnik scans the area around the rift. "There's at least two hundred guards up there. The Cyber-Ponies will kill them in no time."

"Yes. True."

Sky looks on, not saying anything. _What's their game? We're murdering innocent people!_ Sky turns to Discord, an angry flare in her eyes. "We're committing Genocide!"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"We need to stop!"

"What we need," Discord grabs Sky by her front left leg. "Is for you to shut up!"

Discord throws Sky off the mountain.

Robotnik turns to Discord. "It's done. The guards are dead."

"Perfect. Retrieve Sky Blue, and knock her out. We'll need her magic."

Robotnik flies off to retrieve to blue pony. Discord looks up to the Rift, and smiles yet again. "Everything is falling into place... Cyber-Ponies!"

The Robots fly in front of Discord.

"Security Override 56-Celestia-Chaos 4568QWERTY."

The Robots beep, and then, the lead says "AWAITING ORDER"

"Kill Robotnik and Sky Blue." The words leave Discord's mouth, and the Robot Ponies fly down, lasers drawn, and screaming from down below is heard.

Discord turns away. "Now, then," He looks up to the Rift as the Robots fly up behind him. "It's time for both Equestria and Mobius to die in Chaos,"

Discord starts flying, and rushes to the Rift. "And or me to shape them both in _my_ image!" Discord laughs manically, and enters the Rift, the Army of Cyber-Ponies behind him.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow were in Canterlot when they saw the Army of Robots. "What the- Rainbow, do you know who built those?!" Sonic asks.

"I'm guessing Robotnik."

"Well? Let's fly up there!" Rainbow Dash flew Sonic up into the sky, and, as it turns out, the Rift was not in Space, but in the Sky of Equestria. "There it is, Rainbow! Keep goin' steady!" They near the Rift, and all of the sudden, Rainbow's vision blurs, and the Rift is gone.

"What?!"

"Dash, what's wrong?!"

"The Rift is gone!"

"No it's not! Head straight!"

"... Okay, but if we die, I'm gonna kill you!"

They fly over to the Rift, and hover in front of it. "Rainbow, stop flying, and head forward!"

"You mean jump in the air?!"

"We've done other impossible things!"

Rainbow Dash jumps, and they fall into the Rift.

* * *

Twilight had just woken up when the Rift opened. Half the house had just disappeared, and, according to Knuckles, had taken Sonic and Tails with it.

Well, Twilight learned not to trust Knuckles when Sonic and Rainbow Dash appeared out of thin air in front of her, Knuckles ran up to Sonic. "Where's Tails?"

Sonic shook his head.

Knuckles lowered his. "I-I've found the Chaos Emeralds. We'll need them. There are robots everywhere."

"Give me them."

Knuckles ran to the living room, and came back with a box. "They're in here."

Sonic takes the box, and opens it.

"The servers are the seven Chaos!"

"Sonic, what are you doing-"

"Chaos is Power, Power enriched by the Heart!"

"Sonic, stop-"

"The Controller is the one who Unifies the Chaos!"

A bright light fills the room, and when it clears, Super Sonic is hovering in the room.

"... Watch out, Discord... You want Chaos? I'll give you Chaos..."


	18. Chapter 18

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 18: The End of The Universe

* * *

Sonic's Point of View

"You want Chaos, Discord? I'll show you Chaos." I burst through the roof, Knuckles yelling at me to stop and bring the Emeralds back. Why? I don't know, but I do know that Discord needs to be stopped. I fly up to the Rift, where Cyber-Ponies are waiting for me.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS"

"I'm here to teach Discord a lesson!"

"WHAT IS THE LESSON"

I smirk. I fly closer to the lead one, and get up in it's face. "Don't f-king test me." I kick the Cyber-Pony's head off, and fly down, dodging a barrage of laser beams. I blast the rest of the squadron into oblivion, and redirect my attention to Discord. I fly off to the Rift, where he is laughing his head off.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, sorry, Sonic, I didn't see you there!"

"Cut the chatter, Discord."

"You do realize you can't stop me, right? I've got a whole army out there across Equestria and Mobius! What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Just two things."

"And what are those?"

"One. The Chaos Emeralds."

"And what's the other?"

"The Elements of Harmony."

Discord laughs. "You still need two more! Where are you going to find them?"

* * *

Rainbow Dash's Point of View

"Okay, when you and Sonic took us to Angel Island, we saw Applejack and Fluttershy in different places... Fluttershy was in a green field, and Applejack was surrounded by trees. Where would they be?"

Knuckles thinks for a while. "Green Hill Zone and Adabat."

"Where?"

"Green Hill Zone is a green field on the South Island. Adabat is around the Southern Equator."

"Where's the South Island?"

"In the South."

He earned a buck for that smart ass comment. After he checked for broken bones, I flew out the door in search of the rest of the Bearers of Harmony.

* * *

"Let's go, Discord!"

I fly at him, and end up punching thin air, and then I'm splattered with a Vanilla Milkshake. "AHHH! Cold, cold, cold, cold!" I fly around, trying to get the Shake off of me. When I succeed, Discord has started demolishing Central City. "Hm? Oh, hi, Sonic! You're still here? Last I checked you were flying around like an idiot!"

"I'll show you an idiot!"

"Don't need to! I'm looking at a golden one right now!" That did it. I charge at him, faster than the speed of light, but he still manages to dodge me. I sense him behind be, and I turn and try to hit him, but he's gone again. Repeat this for about two minutes, and then another 5 minutes.

Discord was toying with me. I kept trying to land just one punch on him, but I never did. He eventually got tired of me, and appeared in front of me. "Whoa!"

"I'm tired of this, Sonic. Goodbye."

"Wh-What?!"

Discord turns around, and flies away, and the army of Cyber-Ponies take his place.

"Whu-Oh!" The robots fly at me, but, I dodge them, except one, who rams me square in the chest, and I go flying with him. I eventually get free, and I start falling. Just before I hit the ground, I regain my composure, and fly up again. I look the the Cyber-Ponies, and laugh. "Ha ha! It's been fun, but now I've got to go!"

One turns around and sees me, and that's when I notice it's appearance. It looks almost exactly like Pinkie Pie. "Whoa... That's freaky..."

It blasts a bright pink laser, and I dodge it. "Whoa! Gotta go!" I fly back to Tails' house, where Knuckles is lying on the couch, clutching his chest. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Rainbow Dash..."

I chuckle and revert back to my base form. "Any idea where Rainbow's other two friends are?"

"Green Hill and Adabat..."

"Adabat?"

"Yeah."

"I hated that place..."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." We sit around for a few minutes, occasionally looking outside, of saving a few people on the streets. We sit around for a few more minutes, waiting for Rainbow Dash to come back.

* * *

I had to use a map to find South Island, but I eventually did. It was a huge place, but with my speed, I found Applejack in no time! She was wandering around, trying to survive, and, well, she did. I picked her up and headed towards Adabat, where we got Fluttershy.

I had a little trouble getting back to Central City, or what was left of it. But, when I did, I nearly dropped my friends at the sight before me. Robots that looked like us, attacking everything in sight, and the Guardian Units of Nations trying to hold them back.

"Wha' in the hay's goin' on, 'ere?" Applejack says as we near the city. Speeding up, one of the Robots flies up to me, and Fluttershy cowers. Applejack kicks the robot in the head, deactivating it. "Nice kick, AJ!"

"Thanks! But we're not done yet! Who's behind this?!"

"Discord, some robot named Robotnik, and there used to be a Hedgehog named Sniper, but he died, and now there's an Earth pony who can use Magic. Her name is Sky Blue."

"How did Discord break free?"

"Disharmony."

We fly in the city, and land at Tails' house, where Sonic and the rest of our friends are treating minor wounds of civilians and GUN soldiers. "Rainbow!" Sonic says as he stands up. "You found them! This is great! We can get Discord now!"

"Yup!" Applejack and Fluttershy climb off my back, and Applejack walks up to Sonic.

"Who are you?" Sonic asks.

"I"m Applejack, and that's Fluttershy. She's shy."

"I can see that. Anyway, we have everyone now, but we still need more of my friends if we want to use the Infinity Emerald..."

An electrical blast erupts the roof, sending debris crumbling down.

"Whoa! Everyone, down!"

Debris continues to fall, and a metal beam breaks free, and tumbles from the roof.

"Sonic!"

Knuckles pushes Sonic from under the beam, and is struck on the head, and is then crushed by fiery pieces of metal and wood. "Knuckles!" Sonic, my friends and I say at the same time. Cyber-Ponies fly in the house, and shoot Sonic with a laser, hitting him in the leg, causing him to fall.

"Applejack!"

I grab Applejack and toss her up to the robots. She rides one, and causes it to ram into others, and that in turn causes a domino effect. Since it was only a small squadron, they were all taken out pretty fast. Sonic has a dumbfounded look on his face, and then he smiles. "Have I ever told you that you ponies are amazing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna say it again. You ponies are AMAZING!


	19. Chapter 19

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!  
Chapter 19: Robotnik Comes Back to Kill Discord 'N' Stuff

Robotnik was badly damaged. The Cyber-Ponies had turned on him, or so it looked like. He knew what Discord had done, and he would make him pay. The damage was very... damaging. His scanner was broken, his left visual circuit was out of power, his left arm was torn off, and his torso had a gaping hole in it, causing some major functions to stop working, such as flight.

Sky, however, had managed to escape the onslaught unscathed. She didn't know how, but she had done it, and was able to heal Robotnik with a simple word. Simpler than Dimetiri. or Invisibilis. it was... " Repair." Yup. Simple. As soon as she said that, Robotnik was up and ready to go kill Discord, and Sonic and his friends.

"Thank you, Sky Blue."

"No problem. We need to get back to Mobius. Discord's probably already taken over the area around the Rift."

"And we'll be there to get it from him!"

"Then what?"  
"I don't know. Right now, all I want to do is kill him, and now, I'm stronger than ever!" Robotnik fires up his rockets and grabs Sky, and they rocket towards the Rift. As they near, Robotnik scans the area. "Five Cyber-Ponies guarding the Rift! Sky, destroy them!"

"Blaest!"

The robots erupt in a fiery explosion. "Ha! Take that, you hunk-a-junk!" Sky shouts as they fly trough the Rift into Mobius.

Discord marveled in his victory. He's taken the Central City, Ponyville, his robots are on their way to Canterlot and other cities in both dimensions and to top it off... No one can stop him!  
Even IF Sonic and his friends found the Bearers of Harmony, they still need to Bearers of Chaos!

"Yo! Discord!"

Discord's face turns pale at the voice. He turns his head. "Sky Blue..."

Sky is riding on Robotnik's back as they rush towards Discord.

"You think you can stop me?! ME?! I'm Discord, the God of Disharmony! You can't stop me!"

Robotnik shoots a laser that his Discord's left arm. "Let's see about that! Sky, go!"

Sky jumps off of Discord's back, and starts to fly. "Here we come, Discord!"

Sky and Robotnik rocket towards Discord.

Robotnik reached him first.

Discord grabs Robotnik, and grins. "I'll make sure your dead, this time, Ro-trash-nik..."

Discord plunges his fist into Robotnik's torso, and yanks out a huge chunk of cords. Robotnik powers down.

Discord throws Robotnik's "body" towards Sky, who is side-swiped, and she tumbles to Mobius.

"Now, then..." Robotnik turns towards Super Sonic, who had just arrived. "Discord..." Sonic growls.

"Oh, hello! Did your little plan work out? 'Come on guys! Let's help this Rainbow colored pony who we just met to find her friends even though we don't know anything about her!'" Discord mocks Sonic in a perfect imitation of his voice.

Sonic smiles. "Actually, yeah, it did."

"What?"

"Guys," Sonic's smile widens.

"Let's show this creep the True Magic of Friendship!


	20. Chapter 20

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!  
Chapter 20

Discord looked at the golden Hedgehog before him, taking in the power that he gave off. Sonic was certainly more powerful now, possibly even on par with the God himself. Though Discord pushed the thought away, he knew he would have trouble this time.

"Okay, so you've got the Chaos Emeralds, big whoop! You still need the Elements!" Discord says. He was right, of course, Sonic didn't have the Elements with him, all he had was the power of seven gems. Sonic smirks, and charges at the God, throwing a punch but misses by less than an inch, for Discord moved. "Oh, so close!" Discord teases. Sonic tries yet again to land a hit, but misses again.

"Come on, step it up!"

"Come here, Discord!"

"No!"

Sonic was getting frustrated. He yells in anger, and actually hits Discord, but it barely even phases him. "Hm. Looks like I was wrong about you." Discord swipes Sonic across the face, sending him halfway across the city. "Oh, Sonic! Pick me up a cheeseburger on your way back! Thank you!" Discord laughs, and returns to firing lasers at the city below.

As he does, he laughs. He laughs at the thought that Sonic and his friends thought they could defeat him. He laughs at the fact that it had all been too easy! Though Robotnik was dead, he knew that Sky Blue was not. Sky could over power him if she knew her true potential.

Though she didn't.

She did not know what power she could have. She did not know what chaos she could bring. She did not know, what kind of a ruler she could be. Discord shrugged off the thought of being enslaved by ponies. He stopped firing. He did it. He had won. By now, the Cyber-Ponies would have converted every living being into robots. Every major city was under his control. All of the Governments had fallen. Mobius, Earth and Equestria, all his.

He was ruler.

He was God.

He was victorious.

* * *

5 months later...

_1st year of takeover._

_Still no resistance. Knuckles has gone missing, along with Shadow and Applejack. Twilight says not to worry, but I still do. Sonic is still hurt. Whatever Discord did to him during the battle, it damaged something important. The Freedom Fighters have gathered a death toll for the final Major City, Washington, DC. A total of 2,890 people died, bringing the total to 2,783,678._

_-Amy Rose_

Amy puts down the tattered book. It was a gift from Shadow before he disappeared. The cover was brown, but the leather cover was so torn that you could hardly tell. On the back of the front cover was Shadow's final words to her,_Stay safe. Christian would want that._ It always led down to Christian.

She didn't fight, at least, she hadn't yet, because she wasn't called in to fight. So she kept a look out for Discord's Cyber-People. One day, she had discovered that Sally Acorn had been converted after being filed as Missing in Action. Now, she's Killed in Action.

Still no sign of Shadow, Knuckles or Applejack, though.

The Freedom Fighters lived in an underground bunker in the ruins of New York City, the entrance being disguised as debris. Since Sally died, Amy has been in charge, with Twilight being second in command. Right now, Jet the Hawk and Team Chaotix are leading a small team of Fighters into the Rift between Earth and Equestria, to try and take back Canterlot, though no word has come back. They have labeled them M.I.A.

Amy walks out of her area, walking past the spaces where the Missing troops would sleep, and passing the area for the dead. Among them was Rotor the Walrus. Amy walks past them all. She soon arrives at the Hospital area, intending to visit Sonic.

She knocks on the door, and Rarity answers a few seconds later. "My favorite fashion stylist?"

"Photo Finish."

Rarity opens the door for Amy, letting her pass without a word. "Is- Is Sonic awake?"

"Yes, he is, but he's still very hurt. Both legs and one arm are still broken. It'll be around three more months until he walks again, and even then, he won't be able to break the Sound Barrier... Sonic the Hedgehog, never going Supersonic..." Rarity says as she walks Amy over to the blue hedgehog's area.

"Here you go." Rarity says as they walk up to Sonic. Sonic's legs and left arm are both wrapped in dirty cloths, with some blood on them. Amy walks up to the blue hedgehog and sits down next to him, causing him to smile.

"A few months ago... You didn't want anything to do with me..." Sonic says in a tired voice.

"That was before all of this happened."

"Yeah... How are the plans to take back Argentina?"

"Coming along. Though... Since Big is out fishing for food, it'll have to wait until he gets back, and we still need weeks of preparing after that, and who knows what'll happen then."

Sonic closes his eyes and sighs. "The whole world... Gone just like that. All because I just _had_ to land on the house... Broke Applejack's leg, so we couldn't go after Discord for about a month, and even then, it was too late..." Sonic opens his eyes, and looks at Amy.

"Well, things could be a lot worse..."

"How?"

"They could find us."

"They won't. And if they do, we have Twilight here, and some new refugees. With Twilight and Trixie's combined power, not to mention the weapons we've found, they won't stand a chance." Amy stands up. "Anyway, I'll go look for Big. He should be almost done by now."

Amy gives Sonic a hug and walks out the door, into the main room, which was just a bunch of dirt walls and rocks. There was a make-shift ladder leading to a trap door, opening to the outside world. Amy climbed up and stood in the ruins of New York.

Buildings on their sides, chunks of debris everywhere, smoke, and lights in the distance, signaling curfew. The SWATbots and Cyber-People would be here soon. "Big?!" Amy calls. "BIG?!" No answer. Amy sighs. She begins the walk to the man-made lake near the ruins.

"Big?!"

"BIG!"

Amy walks for about five minutes before she finds him. "There you are!" Amy runs up to him and smacks the cat across the face. "Curfew hit five minutes ago! You should have been back!"

"I, uh, lost track of time..." Big says in his deep voice. If Amy didn't know him, she would have mistook him for a drunkard. Amy grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him up. Big grabs the bucket of fish as he and Amy walk back to base.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep beep.

"SWATbot! Get _down_!" Amy says as she pulls Big and herself behind a chunk of what used to be the Empire State Building. The SWATbots marched into the city for anyone out past curfew. They look around, finding none, and continue walking. They soon pass Amy and Big.

Amy throws her hammer at the first bot, taking it down. She then runs up and kicks the second one, stunning it. She grabs her hammer and takes it down as well. "I hate these things. Come on, Big. We've got to get back." Amy says, stepping away from the robots and grabbing Big by the ear, dragging him back to the Freedom Fighters.


	21. Chapter 21

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 21: Discord and Amy Rose

A/U

In this story, Mobius is a land mass on Earth. Yeah, I was even confusing myself.

* * *

Equestria was his, Earth was his, even the space between dimensions was his! If he played his cards right, then it would ALL be his! Everything past Equestria, the entirety of _both Universes could be his. Granted, the only threat he faced was the pitiful "resistance" of the Freedom Fighters, but they never stood a chance._

Discord sat in his throne, marveling over how easy it had been. The resistance put up by Team Chaotix was short lived, only lasting about an hour until they were converted. With nearly the entirety of the population of both dimensions converted, Discord would have to problem taking over the Freedom Fighters and crushing their leader, Amy Rose.

_"Sally Acorn... What a surprise..."_

_"Let me and my friends go, Discord!"_

_"Ha ha, oh, so sorry to disappoint, my dear, but you're not going anywhere..." Discord walks up to the princess, an evil smile etched on his face. "Thank you for making this so much for making this easier. You willingly walked in here, knowing that you would die."_

_Discord turned his gaze to the dentist pony, Colgate. "And you brought more volunteers! Oh, thank you, Ms. Acorn. You're making this all too easy!" Discord walks over to the blue Unicorn, who fires a bolt of Magic at him, but Discord stops it using his Godly powers, and uses those same powers to stop her from using Magic._

_"Now, Ms. Acorn, witness what your 'resistance' is doing..."_

_Discord looks at a nearby Cyber-Pony, signaling the conversion process. The Cyber-Pony flips a switch, causing a buzzing sound to echo through to small room. "W-What are you doing?!" Colgate says with worry. Discord laughs again, and looks to Sally._

_"Now, my dear... This... Is what you brought upon yourself..."_

_The buzzing gets louder, and the Colgate is shocked by a powerful electric current, killing her almost instantly."Colgate! No!" Sally yells as Discord releases Colgate's bindings, letting her body fall from the wall onto the floor._

_"Take her to the conversion room." Discord orders the Cyber-Pony, who immediately takes the unicorn's body and drags it away. "You see, Sally, the more you resist, the more you die. It's your turn now, Acorn."_

_"The Fighters will get you, Discord!"_

_"Really? How will they do that, without their most trusted leader?" Discord flips the switch again, and Sally screams in pain, electricity coursing through her body, then she stops, and her head falls forward, dead._

_Discord just stands. "Take her to the conversion room."_

* * *

Amy stood in the ruins of New York City, the dusty wind blowing though the air. "How did it all come to this... We were doing so well, then Sonic fought Discord..." She hears a beeping ring through the area, causing her to snap her head in the direction of the noise, her eyes burning with anger.

She takes out her Piko-Piko Hammer and runs towards the small squadron of SWATbots and Cyber-People. She bashes the lead SWATbot over the head, dazing it, and knocks it into one of the Cyber-People. She then bashes the first robot to the ground, killing it. The second SWATbot goes down with a hit on the back, splitting it in half. The last robot gets it's head crushed by the hammer.

The Cyber-Ponies got away, though.

Amy sighs. Team Chaotix was dead. Sally was dead. Rotor was dead, Tails was dead, and God knows what happened to Shadow. She looks out into the distance, not moving an inch. How did it come to this? What went wrong? How did Sonic lose so quickly, as _Super_ Sonic so less!

Sonic could take down entire armies, yet lost to a dragon.

Well, a God.

But Super Sonic is _just_ as powerful as a God!

Unless... Sonic is just... Getting too weak.

After all of the crap he's gone through, he gets right back up to face the next Monster of The Week. After all of the robots, water monsters, Dark Chaos creatures, Sonic never asks for anything in return, well, except for the occasional Chili Dog, but that's beside the point.

_Just before Sonic had gone running for two years, he had faced Eggman in what was easily their most climatic battle yet. Eggman had gathered his best deigned robots from the years, and made them better. The Death Egg Robot, combined with the Egg Dragoon._

_Egg fighters with Egg Pawns, Mecha Sonic with Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic with Mecha Knuckles, and Tails Doll mixed with the Artificial Chaos. That's only a taste of what Sonic had to deal with, all on his own. Everyone else was captured within one of the combinations, and Sonic had to find it._

_He eventually did win, or he thought he did. After every robot had been defeated, Sonic was nearly dead. Bones broken, blood spilling out, it was a wonder how he managed to breath. But, just when he needed them, the Chaos Emeralds appeared around Sonic, and he transformed into Super Sonic._

_He then chased down Eggman in the combination of the Egg Dragoon, Death Egg Robot, and the Metal Overlord. It was a tough match, but the world was at stake, so Sonic mustered up his remaining energy, and defeated Eggman for the final time. He nearly died from exhaustion, but with the help of Cream and her mother, Vanilla, he was nursed back to full health._

_Or, close to it. Whatever messed him up in that fight couldn't be fixed, and is slowly killing him. I need to find out what! But.. How?_

Amy sighs. She can only come to one conclusion, and didn't like it. What was left of the Fighters would hate her forever, but in her eyes, it was the only way. She turned towards the base, and walked over to it.

It's time to end this.


	22. Chapter 22

My Little Sonic: Friendship is Awesome!

Chapter 22

Sky Blue.

The two words that put fear into the heart of Discord. The past few days... Have been Hell. Sky had barged through every major city, looking for the overlord who had killed Robotnik. Sure, Robotnik had been evil, but in the end, he had fought for good, and that was enough for Sky.

She had made armies run, people and ponies cower in her name, and manipulated. She used her magic words to make people turn and attack loved ones, Cyber-Ponies, Cyber-People, SWATbots, usually ending in death. For who was a matter of the fight. She had even manipulated Discord's Royal Guard, attacking the God himself, ending in death, for who, you can guess.

This has gone on too long. It's time for Sky to contact the Fighters and lead them in the revolution. Though she had no idea where the Freedom Fighters had based, she could track them, using a special spell that had been taught to her by Zecora, before her hut had been found, and she was killed. It had put a shadow across Ponyville, as their best healer could no longer save the dying, or ill.

Sky flew across the night sky, Luna's moon shining brightly. The princesses were in hiding, but they still preformed their duties as the rulers of Day and Night. The starts twinkled, the clouds rolled along each other, making spectacular shapes. Sky hears a rumble near her, about 2 miles away. Another piece of Earth just arrived in Equestria.

This has been happening for a while now. Beaches, hills, and even strange shuttle loops in the ground kept popping up everywhere. And just things appeared here, places also disappeared. Twilight's Library was gone, along with half of Manehattan, and other places, leaving gaping holes in the ground until filled up with places from Sonic's world.

Sonic.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic could help. If he and Sky teamed up, then Discord wouldn't stand a chance, and if the entire Freedom Fighters joined her... Yes, it could work. She would find them tomorrow. But first, one more raid on Discord's palace. One more act of freedom, then she will strike him down.

* * *

She flew over to the highest window, where she would have a perfect view of Discord's throne room. The Sun was rising, letting its light flow over the despair of Equestria, but also lighting the way to Freedom, is Sky was right on her timing. She flew into the window, managing to not get spotted, and trotted out of the throne room. The Fighters are near. The Spell had lead her here.

Getting closer.

She turns a corner to find Amy Rose, the leader, with Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Knuckles the Echidna. She doesn't allow them to see her, for she does not know what the Fighters are doing here. This could possibly be the fall of Discord. Maybe her magic was not needed. Maybe all of Zecora's training was a waste of time.

The Fighters moved forward, though a corridor that lead to the supplies to be shipped out to all of Equestria and Earth. Amy looked around, possibly for Cyber-Ponies or SWATbots, and looked to Twilight, who's horn started glowing with power, and shot out a beam of powerful magic, blowing up the supplies.

The robots would be here soon. They had to move fast.

* * *

"Nice job, Twilight. Now we go to Discord."

"Why'd we come here first? Why not just to him?"

"Just in case we die here, and Discord continues to rule. His Empire will die out."

"You would _kill_ everyone just to get rid of _one_ being?!"

"If it means his death, then yes." Amy signals to Knuckles, to nods. He rushes towards the wall, pounding into it with his fists. He bashes the weakest points of the walls, then taking out the strongest, effectively causing the room to collapse. "Twilight! Shields!" Amy orders.

When the dust clears, everyone was unharmed, thanks to Twilight, and unknowingly to them, Sky's magic. "Good job, everyone. The castle can stand without this room, but it'll send this Empire back a few months, killing everyone in Equestria. Now, we take on Discord." Amy orders. The Fighters move out of the room, past a confused Sky Blue. This was too sudden. Amy seemed... off. Something's not right here.

The Freedom Fighters moved to the Throne Room, killing any living being or robot that saw them. Sky had followed them all the way, secretly assisting them any way possible. They had suffered no casualties, amazingly, and had made it to the gigantic door separating them from freedom and slavery.

"Rainbow Dash. Knuckles. You know what to do." Amy says.

Knuckles looks to the cyan Pegasus, and rushes towards the door, with Rainbow Dash slightly ahead. When they collide, the door falls with a mighty "_**BANG!**_" That cloud be heard miles away. Knuckles looks forward, and sees the God himself.

"Discord..." Knuckles growls.

"Hold up, soldier." Amy says, stepping in front of him. "This is where I take my roll." Amy walks forward, holding her pistol in her left hand, her Piko Piko hammer in the other. She walks to the center of the room, and looks around. SWATbots surround her, along with Cyber-Ponies and Cyber-People, and several Guards that were forced to serve the God. Amy takes a breath.

And throws down both of her weapons.


End file.
